


A Tale of Two Selfies

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Jared - Freeform, Minor Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Post SDCC, Pouty Jensen, SDCC 2019, San Diego Comic Con, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: The story behind that beautiful photo of Jensen on the plane against the sunset.(Teen rating only cause of swear words)





	A Tale of Two Selfies

They're on the plane when Jensen sees it.

"Babe," he mutters to Misha who's sitting beside him.

"Hmm?" Misha doesn't even look up from his phone. He's furiously typing an email, thumbs flying across the touch screen. It's probably to Charlie, probably about the upcoming Gish. Jensen hates to disturb him when he's in work-mode. The guy's so busy, it's crazy. Jensen has no idea how he does it. But he also knows how much Misha loves his work despite how exhausted it makes him. It's part of why Jensen loves him so much.

But this is an emergency.

"Babe!" Jensen says more urgently with a nudge to Misha's shoulder for good measure. His voice has taken a bit of a whiny tone and it's what makes the other man finally look up from his phone questioningly.

"Look," Jensen says, holding out his phone.

Misha frowns down at the offending picture that Jensen so adamantly wants him to see. "Yeah, that's at the interview for uh, TV Guide?" It was the two of them and Jared at San Diego Comic Con, sitting on a couch but it was shot from behind through a pane of glass, likely taken by a fan. And oh, Jared practically has his nose buried in Misha's neck.

Jensen nods, looking at Misha expectantly.

"What?" Misha asks, looking back at him innocently.

Jensen narrows his eyes at him. He knows the man well. He knows exactly what Misha looks like when he's trying to school his expression, to keep a straight face. He does it often enough on set when he and Jared are on full torture mode. And right now, Misha's trying hard not to show how fucking smug he is, a wicked smile pulling ever so slightly at the corner of his lips.

"Okay, you know what, whatever," Jensen snatches his phone back and sits rigidly facing the front, away from the infuriating jerk.

Misha laughs. "Oh come on, Jensen. You know how he is. Like you and Jared don't whisper shit to each other all the damn time."

Jensen picks up his headphones and gives Misha a Look, making a show of putting it over his ears before resolutely facing away from him again. He can feel Misha's amused gaze on him as he firmly ignores the other man.

After a few seconds Misha holds up the headphone jack, showing Jensen that his headphones aren't even plugged in. Jensen gives him a sarcastic smile and takes the jack to connect it to his phone, but still not putting on music. Which is why he can still hear Misha saying his name affectionately.

"Jensen. Come on, baby." Misha lays his head on Jensen's shoulder. "I'll make it up to you, huh?" His hands trail up Jensen's jeans-clad thighs. He gives a gentle squeeze to the sensitive inner part of his thighs right underneath his crotch and Jensen tries his best not to let it affect him. 

Jensen squirms a little, feeling his face heat up at the idea of messing around on a plane. He pulls away from Misha's touch, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow, well aware that Misha knows exactly what he's thinking. _We're on a plane dumbass. You're not gonna be able to "make it up to me" until much later, and until then, you're in the dog house._

Misha decides to change tactics. He leans over Jensen (purposely pressing his upper body against Jensen's chest and giving him a whiff of that intoxicating mix of his cologne and inherent Misha-scent) to open the window shade, revealing a stunning pink and gold sky. "Here, let's do a sunset selfie."

Jensen snorts. "You already posted a selfie yesterday."

Misha gives him an indulgent smile, happy that Jensen has stopped giving him the cold shoulder completely. "And what, there's a rule against posting selfies two days in a row?"

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Jensen says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, I wasn't the one who took that selfie. You did. I was just in the background," Misha continues.

"It was posted on _your_ account," Jensen argues.

"And who made me post it?" Misha says challengingly. "Who was it that said that it'll be "hilarious" cause everyone's been asking for a different selfie?"

"Whatever. We're not taking another selfie," Jensen grumbles.

"Fine," Misha says. But he lifts up his phone towards Jensen anyway.

"Dude-,"

"I'm not taking a picture of _you_!" Misha exclaims, his voice comically high. "I'm not wasting a beautiful sunset." His phone shutter-clicks and Misha sits back to admire his work. "It's not as beautiful as you though," Misha says to Jensen, stealing a soft kiss to Jensen's cheek before the other man can protest.

Jensen lets the blush creep up his face completely and smiles. That smooth fucker.

\---

Later, Misha is gazing affectionately down at the gorgeous man dozing contentedly with his head on Misha's shoulder. They'll be landing soon and Misha doesn't have the heart to wake him up until he absolutely has to. SDCC has always been exhausting for them, both physically and mentally, but this was their last one attending for Supernatural so everything has been feeling more intense than usual. Misha and Jared have been an emotional wreck all weekend while Jensen has been trying to be the strong one for them as per usual. Misha doesn't think it's something he does consciously, Jensen just has this instinctual drive to take care of everyone close to him. He wonders if that's a "Dean Winchester"-thing bleeding over or if it's the reason why he plays Dean so well, because they both have that mother-hen personality.

Despite Jensen's protests about no more selfies, Misha takes out his phone and snaps another one anyway. He captures the way Jensen sleeps peacefully on his shoulder, the exhaustion and stress disappearing from his features. In the photo, Misha has his face buried in Jensen's soft hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. It's a lovely picture and he sends it to Danneel, who replies back almost immediately with a string of heart emojis.

"Take good care of him, Mish. Love you both," she texts.

"I will. Love you too," Misha types back.

This photo is just for them.

\---

It's barely a minute after Misha clicks share on his latest instagram post when he receives a text from Jensen that just says "DUDE".

Misha laughs. This final season is going to be FUN.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I know the photo of Jensen on the plane is likely to have been taken as they were landing but I am choosing to ignore that. And personally, I think that touch of unrealism is making me feel a bit better about writing an RPF lol
> 
> Reference photo links:
> 
> Jared and Misha cuddling  
> https://twitter.com/thisroadsofar/status/1153812305534017538?s=21
> 
> Jensen on the plane with the sunset  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B0Q_Xu-H2LR/?igshid=qx602tqx5bfp


End file.
